


Always

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malaysian GP 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi makes a promise.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> I'm sad and upset and needed to write something.

Kimi finds him after, huddled in a corner of his driver’s room, looking lost and alone.

Kimi quietly approaches him and gently lowers himself next to him.

Sebastian barely acknowledges him, staring at the ground. “It’s over, isn’t it?”

“Hmmm?” Kimi makes a gentle sound.

“The championship. It’s over.” Sebastian mumbles. 

“Is it?” Kimi asks, his voice soft.

“Yes.” Sebastian nods.

“Funny. I was under the impression that you didn’t give up.” Kimi turns to look at him.

Sebastian merely shrugs.

“You want to give up?” Kimi asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian pauses a second, but then shakes his head. “No.”

“Then it’s not over. He hasn’t won yet. Do I have to remind you that you’ve fought back before and come back strong?” Kimi says gently.

Sebastian shakes his head.

“You’re not going to give up on me?” Kimi asks. “I meant what I said. I’m going to help you win this championship. Whether it’s on track or when you start to doubt yourself. I’m here for you. Always.”

Sebastian finally looks at him and Kimi can see the tears in his eyes.

Wordlessly Kimi pulls him into his arms and kisses the top of his head.

“Always, Seb. We are going to do this together.” Kimi says softly, hugging him tightly.

Sebastian just nods, feeling slightly comforted. He buries his face in Kimi’s chest, blocking out the world for just a few minutes.

Kimi keeps him in his arms, keeping him safe, showing him he was loved.

They would get this motherfucking championship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
